1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal, and in particular, to a portable terminal having an earphone winding device built therein, for automatically pulling out or retracting an earphone cord.
2. Description of the Related Art
As communication or audio devices such as a portable mini cassette recorders and MP3 players have been reduced in size, necklace strings and necklace-type earmicrophones are being widely used. The necklace strings are worn around the neck to transport the electronic devices, and the necklace-type earmicrophones are also passed around the neck, electrically connected to the portable electronic devices.
The rapid proliferation of portable phones regardless of user age, has generated a demand for the development of as different portable phone accessories as there are tastes of users. Hence, most portable phone accessories are not merely functional portable phone accessories, but must also operate as independent ornaments. Therefore, portable phone accessories are designed to have sufficient durability, functional uniformness, and a stylish look.
Referring to FIG. 1, a necklace-type ear microphone 10 is provided with a necklace string 11. An earphone 20 is connected at a portion of the necklace string 11 by means of a wire of a predetermined length. At another portion of the necklace string 11 is formed a transmitter 30 with a container 31, a microphone 32, and a transceiver button 33 to originate or terminate a call in or from a body 1 of a portable terminal therewith. The container 31, microphone 32, and transceiver button 33 are incorporated in the transmitter 30. An earphone jack 41, electrically connected to the body 1, and a cord 42, tied to the body 1, are provided at a desired lower portion of the necklace string 11. Under this condition, a connection member 40 is integrally connected to the necklace string 11.
Since the earphone is separated from the body of the portable terminal, it is carried together with the portable terminal, which makes it inconvenient to carry the earphone all the time.
Another shortcoming of the conventional earphone is that the earphone is taken out from somewhere and connected to the body, for use, thereby making it more inconvenient to use.
In addition, the earphone is vulnerable to an external shock or contact due to its exposure whenever it is used or stored. If the earphone is not kept in good shape, it may be disfigured and/or malfunction.